kakuriyofandomcom-20200213-history
Oryō
|Voice Eng = |title1 = Oryō }} Oryō (お涼) is one of the supporting characters of Kakuriyo no Yadomeshi series. She is a snow woman and the former young hostess of Tenjin-ya. Appearance Oryō has the appearance of a beautiful young woman with pale skin and chin length light blue hair with a half fringe and a strange hanging between her eyes. She has blue eyes and is always seen wearing light blue eye shadow. She wears a long blue kimono with a darker color and purple seams and a darker blue obi tying it together. Oryō also wears traditional thick sandals and socks when working. Personality She speaks highhandedly and possesses a domineering behavior, but there is a part of her that sometimes acts selfishly like a child. In the beginning, she is seen as cruel and cold, especially to Aoi, even denying her a job as a room attendant saying she is not remotely qualified to do it and would bring shame to Tenjin-ya. Kasuga later reveals that almost everyone working at Tenjin-ya hates her for selfishness and pettiness, even her hangers-on who only followed her because she was the young hostess. Under this, she seems a very insecure woman who longs for Odanna to recognize her and her accomplishments. She frequently visits the Moonflower and is a regular customer. She only prefers cold things when she is sick or has a high fever. History Oryō was born in the northern lands, which is next to northeast land and Tenjin-ya. Episode 4 Her family was poor and, because she was only a child, she was sent to a town to work as a live-in maid. As a country girl who didn't know anything, her mistress scolded her frequently. Thinking that the scoldings were better than being hungry, however, Oryō endured it. A few years passed in this manner before Oryō accompanied her mistress to Tenjin-ya for the first time. While walking across the bridge to Tenjin-ya, Oryō accidentally dropped and broke an expensive plate. The plate was one her mistress had brought back from the apparent realm as a gift for Ōdanna. The mistress scolded and physically beat Oryō in plain view. Odanna arrived and put a stop to this. He then proceeded to take Oryo in, treat her wounds, and make arrangements so that Oryo could work as a room attendant at Tenjin-ya. Oryo, through hard work and hoping to be recognized by Odanna, has since risen in the ranks to become the young hostess. Plot She tried to draw attention to Aoi in the Youto in order to have Aoi eaten by ayakashi. The plan failed since Aoi is able to defend herself with the Tengu Fan and Oryō was found out by Aoi. Odanna later decides to punish Oryō for leaving Tenjin-ya secretly to follow him and Aoi when he had given her the express responsibility of watching over the inn in his absence.Episode 3 Suffering a fever after being confined to her quarters as punishment, Oryō is brought to Aoi to be nursed back to health. Aoi makes her some tofu ice cream to bring down the fever. Oryō initially refuses the ice cream while Aoi is in the room, but eventually eats it after Aoi leaves. When Oryō is able to move from the bed the next day, she speaks to Aoi bluntly, asking for oyakodon. Aoi wants to know when they suddenly became friends although lightheartedly as she prepares the oyakodon. She later attends the opening day of Moonflower along with Akatsuki and Kasuga, although she is not seen even remotely helping she helps herself to the food Aoi has made for everyone who helped. Powers & Abilities She can create ice and is seen freezing a whole lake in the first opening. Oryō can also create and throw snowballs. Relationships Aoi Tsubaki Initially, Oryō considered Aoi an unfit bride for Ōdanna, and disliked her intensely. She refused to give Aoi a job and further considered it her duty to prevent Aoi's marriage to Odanna by any means necessary. During her recovery from a fever, she reveals to Aoi that Aoi's arrival has upset the order of things as Oryō wishes to be noticed by the Master. However, Oryō grudgingly realizes that Aoi has treated her with kindness when no-one else has. They begin to have a more cordial relationship, with Oryō making sure that Aoi had some necessities when Aoi returns to the apparent realmEpisode 5. She attends the opening of the MoonflowerEpisode 6 and later asks Aoi to help feed a frequent guest of the InnEpisode 7. Ōdanna Ginji Akatsuki Byakuya Nene Trivia *As a snow-woman, being near a fire too long can bring on a fever, as hinted at in episode 3 for the reason she fell ill. *Her type is powerful men. References Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Yokai Category:Tenjin-ya Employee